This invention relates to sectional decoration block adapted for use as display stands for the display of various household electric appliances or ornaments in a house, hotel or restrant.
Generally, various types of display stands have been used for the display of various household electric appliances or ornaments. One of such prior art display stands is constructed of layers of red bricks cemented together with mortar according to user's hobby.
However, it is almost impossible to fabricated the prior art brick display stand except by a very skillful person since the weight of the red bricks is substantial and the cement with mortar is complicated. Further, when it is desired to disassemble and modify the brick display stands. the retention of the original form of and reuse of the red bricks cannot be accomplished, thus requiring new bricks, which increases construction cost.
Another problem encountered in using the prior art red brick display stand also stems from the fact that clouds of dust raised during construction fouls the room and substantial time required for curing the cement mortar results in no immediate availability to the room.